


home sweet home

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: Ollie is always happy to come home.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 14





	home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> written as a request in a fic meme in 2008

Oliver Queen was a lucky man. Never a day passed without him thinking about how grateful he was for his life.

When he came home after a long day at the office, he could hear the laughter and happy voices before he even stepped off the elevator. The familiar sounds warmed his heart and within seconds of entering the main room of the penthouse, he was surrounded.

"Daddy! You're back!" That was eight year old Conner. He looked at his son, whose face was covered with chocolate, and chuckled.

"And what were you doing today?" he teased.

"We were making cupcakes!" he exclaimed.

"I hope you saved some for me," Oliver said playfully, giving the little boy a hug.

"Course we did, Daddy," Conner assured him. "We're frosting them now so you can help. Lauren wanted to use pink coloring but pink is yucky."

"Pink is SO not yucky," another voice called out before Oliver could respond. A little blonde girl made her way to her brother's side.

Seeing Oliver, she beamed and demanded a hug, one that Oliver was only too happy to give.

"Hiya, Daddy," she said excitedly. Glaring at her older brother, she added, "Pink isn't yucky, right, Daddy?"

"No, princess, it definitely isn't," he was quick to tell her.

"But, daddy!" Conner interrupted.

"There's nothing wrong with orange either," Oliver added, remembering his son's favorite color. "Look, how about you frost half the cupcakes pink and on your half, you make it orange?"

Conner nodded slowly. "K." Moving to his sister's side, he tugged at her arm and said, "Let's go!"

"Hey, don't pull!" she exclaimed but ran off with him.

Oliver shook his head. Crisis solved.

"Why, hello there," another voice said and he looked up to meet all too familiar green eyes.

"Nice timing," Oliver commented.

His husband of more than 10 years laughed. "Well, I figured you had it taken care of."

A few quick steps and he was in Clark's embrace. Placing a soft kiss on the brunet's lips, he sighed contently.

"You know we'll have to go make sure they don't destroy the kitchen," Clark reminded him.

"Yeah, but give me a moment," Oliver told him.

"Take as many moments as you want," Clark replied, nuzzling his nose against Oliver's. "We have forever."

But before he could place another kiss on his husband's lips, two cries broke the moment.

"I want that cupcake!"

"No, it's MINE!"

Sighing, Oliver asked, "Remind me why we thought kids was a good idea?"

Clark pretended to ponder the question and responded, "Something about completing the family."

"Rain check?" Oliver questioned.

"Absolutely," Clark agreed. Holding out his arm, he winked. "Shall we go into the war zone?"

"We shall," Oliver laughed, taking the offered arm.

Making their way into the kitchen, Oliver grinned. Life was hectic sometimes, sure ... but he knew that he wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
